


I Was Just Surprised At How You Turned on Me So Fast

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: I Thought We Were Friends [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Marc finally talks to Nathaniel about the message.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: I Thought We Were Friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048273
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	I Was Just Surprised At How You Turned on Me So Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Aka, it's only been 2 days since I was last active in the Nathmarc server and I really miss them but I'm still unsure of if I can go back and face the person who sent the message.

"I really miss being in the server, I never actually realized how much time I spend with them. Like, they're basically my second family y'know?" Marc explained, hugging one of his favorite plushies.

"Yeah, but are you okay with going back to the same server where someone called you an a-hole?" Nathaniel asked.

"I mean, I could have taken it the wrong way. They could've been talking about someone else. I mean, they were probably talking about someone else."

"Really?" Marc could practically hear the eyebrow raise over the phone. "You told me the message said 'What a-hole named her that' in response to a message about the name of your OC that you wanted to revamp, right?"

"Well yes, but the message could've been about who named Ebonee from Evanescence, or whatever was said as I don't remember the exact message, but I accidentally triggered someone!"

"That doesn't mean that they were justified in calling you that!"

"In their defense they might not have known that I was the one who wanted to name my OC that."

"And that makes it all better!?" Nathaniel sighed, calming down before he changed the subject. "Did any of them even realize that you haven't been on?"

"Not really? I mean, a lot of them don't always have the member list open so they probably didn't notice when I actually logged off. I know some of them know because of an Instagram post, but I have no idea if the whole server knows. They might have noticed that I haven't said anything, but I have no idea." Marc explained, trying not to ramble on.

"So, do you know if you're going back or not?"

"I want to, I really do. I just don't think I can face them right now. Maybe when tomorrow I'll feel a bit better and can go back to get the full story."

"Ok, but whatever you decide to do I'll support you, ok?"

Marc smiled, happy to at least have Nathaniel on his side. "Ok."

**Author's Note:**

> At least I didn't cry while getting my thoughts and feelings out this time, that's good right?


End file.
